clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Lime Green Dojo Clean
Lime Green Dojo Clean was a Paint By Letters book published by Snowball Press. It was set to be released on January 30, 2009 but it was delayed to February 3, 2009 due to bugs. It was removed on June 14, 2012. It was set in 2006 when the Lime Green Party took place in the Dojo, when the new color Lime Green was released. The base score was 160 coins, but if you find all hidden coins, it was 800 coins. Storyline . One day, when you are cleaning the Dojo, some penguins came and had a party. They threw lime green colored paint everywhere and you didn't like that. Then, a penguin comes with a very good idea - everyone helps you clean the Dojo after the party. Bonus Coin Locations |-|Hide=For those who dont want to look at secrets or want to discover them themselves. |-|Show= * Page 1 - After your penguin is done cleaning the windows, throw the mop in the air. It will land outside and you must sweep it across the windows and a coin will appear. * Page 2 - Pick up the giant paint can. A coin will be underneath. * Page 3 - After you get hit with paint, you must click the blob in the upper left corner and scrub it back and forth rapidly. A coin will be revealed. * Page 4 - Push the green penguin on the floor towards the back wall until the wall flips upside-down and the penguin will go onto the ceiling. Push him to the left blob. If you are successful, a coin will appear. * Page 5 - First you must make the penguin(s) go away, then some of the Dojo walls light up and you must click on them in the correct order and a coin will show up behind the door. * Page 6 - Drag the paint can to the left or right and a coin will be there. If you pick 'shout' at the end of this page, you end up with a box of capes on Page 8, or if you picked 'pout', you get the octopus. * Page 7 - Click the lightbulb that appears above the penguin's head, but don't let it drop. Then drag it through a set of three mazes, without touching the walls. At the end a coin will appear. * Page 8 - It depends on this page. You could either get a giant octopus or a penguin showing you a box of capes. ** Box of capes: You must take everything out of the box and drag the socks and put them on the penguin's flippers. A coin will then appear behind him. ** Giant Octopus: Click the blower of the octopus, then pull. Trivia *The book had several bugs and was delayed for launch until February 3rd. *All the text of this book is composed of rhymes. *The book is about the Lime Green Party 2006. See also *My Puffle *Burnt Out Bulbs *Paint by Letters *Lime Green Party 2006 Category:Games Category:Club Penguin